


Dalton Diner

by Av_bio



Series: Vintage Warblers Au [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/F, Female Blaine Anderson, Female Jeff Sterling, Female Nick Duval, Female Sebastian Smythe, i didnt include anything remotely 1960s based but it is based in 1960s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: Can love bloom at a small town diner?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Vintage Warblers Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096331
Kudos: 7





	Dalton Diner

A quiet day at the diner, the regulars slowly eating their food, a quiet chatter coming from them. Blair leaned at the bar, thinking about being anywhere but here, she looked at the clock, 1pm, just 1 hour left. Going for another check around for empty plates or customers needing help, nothing. This really was a slow day. Suddenly the ringing of the door filled Blaine's ears, finally a new customer. She stayed back till the group of girls had sat down, waiting until they had looked at the menu before slowly making her way over. As she got closer she saw thwt the group was comprised of 2 girls that seemed madly in love and another who looked annoyed to be there. 

"Hi! Welcome to Dalton Diner, what can I get you?" She said, getting her notebook out ready to write down their orders.

"Hi, uh could we get a large ice-cream sundae and- Seb! What do you want?" The first brunette said.

"I'll just have a coke." The other brunette, Seb said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about her, she's just grumpy cause she's stuck with us and she wants a girlfriend... Are you interested?" 

"I- uh." Blaire stuttered, face slowly tuning red.

"Kidding!" 

Blair let out an awkward laugh and left to go get their orders, going to the back of the counter and shouting for a sundae and making the coke herself. When it was all ready she went back to the table, placing their orders down. 

"There you go, enjoy, any problems let me know!"

Rushing off as soon as she finished her sentence, going back to the counter, on her way cleaning any empty tables and picking up any dirty dishes that need taking in to the back. After that she goes to the main counter to clean it.

"Hey"

Blair flinched, looking up to see that cute girl, Seb? Was it.

"Hi, uh, is everything okay?"

"Yea, it's fine I- I just wanted to say sorry for my friends, I mean Jess didn't say anything but Nicky's a bit of a blabbermouth." Seb said.

"It's fine, don't worry... I'm Blair by the way" Blair blushed. 

"Seb, well Sabrina, but my friends just call me Seb."

"Well Seb, it's nice to meet you, want another drink." 

"Sure" Seb smiled.

Blair passes a coke over and they sit together and chat. Blair occasionally looking round to check if there's any help needed. After a while she notices her coworker Tina arrive meaning it was 2pm and her shift was finished.

"My shifts over, so do you want to, go somewhere."

"You know what, yeah."

"Just let me go get my coat and bags"

Blair left to go to the back, greeting Tina in the back. When she comes back they leave and spend the day walking around the town, getting to know each other more.


End file.
